projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Return Home Overview There are a variety of enemy types in the world of Salt. While some are easily defeated with nothing but a club, others will challenge even veteran players of the game. Compiled below is a list of enemies and some of their potential drops. Enemies can be divided into five groups: * Pirates * Boss Pirate Captains * Cultist's * Creatures * Ancients Pirates Currently pirates make up the largest group of enemies in Salt. Here is a list: * Pirate * Pirate Captain (unnamed) * Pirate Cartographer * Pirate Battlemaster * Pirate Commander * Pirate Shipwright * The Captain's Navigator And four pirate boss captains who each carry parts for the Pardon Pusher boat: * Captain Bobo * Captain Bulgeye * Captain Buffbeard * Captain Rosebernard Pirates Pirate The basic and most common enemy type in the game. Pirates attack with axes and are relatively easy to defeat even if only armed with a club. Known drops: * Pirate Tunic * Pirate Pants * Pirate Booties * Pirate Short sword * Gold * Bronze Chest Key (uncommon) * Ripe Tree Fruit (rare) * Cloth Swatch * Bandage * Tree Fruit * Deer Meat (uncommon) * Broken Pirate Axe * Pirate Axe * Swindler´s Eyepatch (rare) Pirate Cartographer Just as strong as a regular Pirate as well as being the only pirate to drop a compass and the sextant. He is visually identical to the The Captain's Navigator, but alot weaker. Known drops: * Gold * Compass * Tree Fruit * Broken Pirate Axe * Sextant * Cloth Swatch Pirate Captain The captains are alot more dangerous than regular pirates, and a serious threat to rookie adventurers. They can take almost as much damage as a Pirate Battlemaster. Easy recognizable from a distance by their white shirt from a distance. Known drops: * Gold * Dagger * Pristine Deer Pelt * Pirate Tunic * Tree Fruit * Bronze Chest Key * Silver Chest Key * Pirate Booties * Pirate Axe Pirate Shipwright The Shipwright pirate is not as strong as the Pirate Captain, but endures more damage. These pirates often hold ship-customization items, and besides crafting,- these guys are your only source to find such items as they are not to be bought from merchants. Known drops: * Storage Chest * Gold * Broken Pirate Axe * Torch Holder * Windy Sail * Bed Pirate Battlemaster A signficant step up from the general pirate, pirate battlemasters use the same equipment but to much greater effect. You will want to be well-equipped to face these pirates. When on Pirate Township Islands, these types of pirate are very common. Known drops: * Gold * Silver Chest Key * Bronze Chest Key * Broken Pirate Axe * Strong Pirate Axe (uncommon) * Hefty Pirate Axe (rare) * Pirate Ration * Cooked Meat Pirate Commander Just as strong as the pirate battlemaster however is a lot more uncommon as well as being the only pirate to drop rare commander's items. Clearly recognizable by his blue shirt. These are extremely tought enemies that have almost twice as much HP as the Pirate Battlemaster. Known drops: * Gold * Commander's ring * Commander's pants * Commander's Tunic * Commander's Boots * Broken Pirate Axe * (list still incomplete) Boss Pirate Captains Captain Bobo One of the four captains who looks identical to Captain Buffbeard and Captain Rosebernard, but with different loot. Known drops: * Agile Boots * Silver Chest Key * Pirate Ship Helm Materials * Gold Captain Bulgeye Another pirate captain that is slightly less powerful than Captain Bobo. Has a bulging eye (as his name would indicate), wears a black shirt and carries an axe. Known drops: * Bulging Eye Charm * Pirate Ship Rudder Materials * Silver Chest Key * Gold Captain Rosebernard Looks like Captain Bobo and is just as dangerous, however he has different loot. Known drops: * Mighty Axe * Silver Chest Key * Pirate Ship Sail Materials * Gold Captain Buffbeard Looks like Captain Bobo and Captain Rosebernard. No yet known visual difference between them, but Buffbeard is the strongest captain of them all. Known drops: * Buffbeard's Armor (May be an indicator that Buffbeard is tougher than other pirate captains; need confirmation) * Pirate Ship Hull Materials * Silver Chest Key * Old Worn Ring * Gold Cultist's Cultist A rare but very dangerous enemy. These are to be found at night by a Cultists Altar, and are partially a quest-related enemy. Cultist's does not require alot of hits before going down, but they do alot of damage towards the player. Known drops: * Gold * Cultist Horn * Cultist Belt Cultist Elder These are alot more dangerous and enduring than the Cultists, easily recognizeable by their white robes. The elder is partially a quest-related enemy. They only appear once the player blows in the Cultist Horn. known drops: * Gold (common) * Cultist Robe * Cultist Pants * White Cultist's Staff (certain) * Cultist's Ritual Tome * Cultist Belt Creatures Small Spider Relatively weak, spiders only come out at night and can be a bit hard to hit with their low stature. They can poison the player, but this effect isn't very dangerous. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Guts * Spider Fang Large Spider Approximately twice the size of small spiders. Their poison does twice the damage of the Small Spider, and they endure twice as much damage. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Guts * Spider Fang Spider Queen Much larger than the other spider types. Armed with heavy poison and really heavy blows, this is the most dangerous creature in the category. Like the other spiders, it only appears at night. Before meeting the Spider Queen, a soundtrack will start, which will let you know that you are chased by her. The Spider Queen is very rare and is also a quest-related enemy. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Guts * The Queen's Fang * Spider Amulet * Signet of the Alchemist Ancients Ancient Guardian An Ancient Metal Golem who is the protectors of Ancient Statues, which can be destroyed with Bombs or an Ancient Pickaxe. Ancient Guardians attack by throwing large rocks at you, but said rocks will be instantly shattered if they hit any obstruction, including boat masts, trees, the ground or water. The amount of damage these rocks do to an unarmored player is unknown. The Ancient guardian will move towards the player in order to do melee attacks, while throwing the said rocks. Known drops: * Ancient Metal * Ancient Stone Block * Ancient Ceremonial Dagger * Ancient Petrified Heart * Ancient Stone Moss * Sharpening Stone The Dark Guardian The Dark Guardian is a very difficult boss. He spawns when the Ancient Petrified Heart of an Ancient Guardian is placed on a Ancient Altar. It must be sacrificed with an Ancient Ceremonial Dagger. The Dark Guardian is twice the size of Ancient Guardian. Do not attempt this fight until you are better prepared for a long battle. The Dark Guardian has long ranged attacks that are very hard to dodge unless you have ample time and distance to anticipate where the ranged attack will land. The Dark Guardian does have the same AI combat type of attacks and movement like the Ancient Guardian, which means when it spots the player, it will move towards the player while throwing rocks, until close enough to do melee attacks. Wether it's ranged attack or melee attack does lowest damage is not certain. Known drops: * Ancient Core * Ancient Flaming Eye Necklace (epic) * Ceremonial Mace of the Ancients Return Home Category:Browse